Mystic, Masquerade and Mystery
by ILoveTwilightGetOverIt
Summary: The past holds many mysteries, what would happen when they come back to haunt us? That's what 3 supermodels and their manager find out when they come back home to Forks and met a certain vampire coven of boys that seem very familiar...
1. A Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, get over it**

**Esme's POV**

"Will all passengers going to the 1200 flight to Port Angeles board the plane. Repeat will all passengers going to the 1200 flight to Port Angeles board the plane" the intercom announced. I got up from my seat and looked around for my girls. Rosalie was in the newsagent's buying the latest car magazine, Alice was in the clothes shop, buying new clothes, though if you ask me she has too many! Bella was reading her all-time favourite book "Wuthering Heights" for thousandth time in a row. I smiled. How they look so happy and content doing these things, when just a few days ago their hearts where broken into a million pieces.

"We better get going. Bella, can you go get your sisters the plane is about to leave?" I asked her and she nodded and went off to get the other two. A few minutes later all four of us boarded the plane and took our seats. I sat next to Alice who was fast asleep. When she is awake, she is so hyper but when she is asleep, she looks like an angel. Since the plane journey was about an hour and I reviewed over the last few days and how it changed our lives forever.

**Three Days Ago**

I was sitting by desk, looking over papers and everything when the phone rang. My assistant then knocked on my door and came into my office.

"Excuse me Mrs Magic but Benjamin Bradley is on line one" I nodded and she left. Let me explain just a little bit, my name is Esme Platt but to everyone in the fashion industry I am Magic, the world's top agent for supermodels. I am called Magic because I can do things like make anyone the next big thing when no-one else can. In simple I am the best. My top three clients are the world famous supermodels – Mystic, Masquerade and Mystery. Three stunning girls that wear masks on every shoot and every where in the public's eye, but really they are three girls that want to be normal and are actually called Alice Brandon, Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale. Three girls with tragic backgrounds' and all fell into my care.

But enough about, that I had a pressing phone call from the New York's highest designer Benjamin Bradley.

"Hello Ben, how nice to hear from you" I said.

"Well hello to you too Magic, you are difficult woman to catch"

"I am sorry about that, so was there anything that you wanted?"

"Well" He sighed, well that is not good.

"What is the matter Ben? Has something happened to Tia?" Tia is his much loved wife and ex-supermodel.

"No-no, she is perfectly fine. I am actually calling about your girls" Now I was confused.

"What is the matter with them" you could hear the fear and concern in my voice.

"Theirboyfriend'shavebeencheatingonthemandtheyhavejustfoundthemmaking-outwiththegirlsintheirrooms" he said in one quick breath **(AN: Translation – Their boyfriend's have been cheating on them and they just found them making-out with the girls in their rooms**). Any normal person would have heard what he said but thanks to living with Alice who can talk even faster then that I heard every word of it.

"Oh my god, how do you know?"

"The press has already caught wind with it and is now front-page on every newspaper and magazine across the country"

"Sorry, Ben I need to be with my girls right now, as I think they need me, so good-bye" and I hung the phone up. I stood-up, put my jacket on and left my office telling Lucy, my assistant about the situation also that I'll be taking a few days off. She offered her condolences and said she will man the phones until I get back. Little did I know that I wouldn't be coming back

When I got to the Plaza Hotel, where we are staying, there were hundred's of paparazzi there. I had to go by the service entrance to get into the hotel! I went into the lift and pressed the button for the penthouse suite. When the doors opened again, I saw all three of the girls curled up into balls sleeping on the sofa with loads of mess around them. You could see that they all have been crying, by the puffiness around their eyes and the piles of tissues around them. This made my heart break. I sighed and cleaned up the mess around them.

When I was finished, Bella had just woken up with blood-shot eyes. Thus seeing this I gave her the biggest hug I could give her and whispered encouraging words to her. Now seeing Bella, I couldn't give this a few weeks to settle down. We had to go into hiding and disappear for off the face of the planet. There was a town called Forks, which the girls had spent their childhood in and was filled with happy memories and that was just what they needed. I told Bella my plan and looked a little bit happier then before. I told her to get a shower, get dressed and pack her bag while I woke the others up. When they did wake-up and I told them my plan they rushed to get their shower's, get dressed and pack their bag's. I booked the tickets for the flight's. it turned out that we had to take a six hour flight from New York to Kansas City then, a five hour flight from Kansas City to Phoenix and one last one hour flight to Port Angeles. When we were all packed we caught a cab and went to the airport.

**Present Time**

When the plane landed in Port Angeles, we got off and went to our cars. Thankfully we sent them before we arrived. Alice had a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, Rosalie had a red BMW M3 convertible, Bella's Ferrari F430 and my Mercedes Guard S600. We all got into our cars and I lead the way to our new home. It took about an hour to get to our house.

The house was two-storey and was near the woods. On the ground floor there was large-sized living room, an equally sized kitchen and a small bathroom with a shower. Upstairs there are our bedrooms with our own personal bathrooms. Of course Alice had the room with the biggest closet while Rosalie had the bedroom closest to the garage. Bella had the room with the best view of the forest and I had the master bedroom.

We all parked our cars in the massive garage next to the house and proceeded into the house. I told the girls whose bedrooms are whose and they ran off with suitcases in hand to unpack. I sighed happily; we finally have a chance to be normal.

**XXXX**

**I hope you like it! Please review, it will make my day!**

**Bye for now **

**Lauren**


	2. The Cullens

_Recap_

_We all parked our cars in the massive garage next to the house and proceeded into the house. I told the girls whose bedrooms are whose and they ran off with suitcases in hand to unpack. I sighed happily; we finally have a chance to be normal._

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight and with that said I think I am going to cry! (Starts crying uncontrollable)**

**Bella's POV**

I ran up to my room, which Esme had assigned me. It has a good view of the forest behind the house. The walls were a light purple, there was a huge double bed by the window. Except for that and the bookcase and the closet, the room was pretty much bare. The delivery truck should be here soon with our new furniture. I decided to put start putting my books in the bookcase. I insisted that I had to bring my books with me and being stubborn, I got bring the books with me! A few minutes later, I finished with my books and the delivery truck had just arrived. I guessed from all the squealing coming from downstairs.

I hurried downstairs to find my best friends Rose and Alice jumping up and down and clapping their hands. I heard laughter behind me and turned to see Esme laughing. I smiled. I love Esme. She was the best guardian you could ask for.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go and get your stuff!" and the squealing just got louder. I opened the front door when I realised that Alice and Rose where pretty much stuck to the spot. I ran up to cab where the driver was and warned him to cover his ears. He looked at me confused then understood when he saw or heard Rose and Alice coming. We opened the back of the truck to see all of our new furniture and all four us squealed in unison.

Then we heard cars coming. I don't know what made us stop squealing but we did. Coming down the road where four very expensive cars. There was a Mercedes S55 AMG, Jeep Wrangler, an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and a Volvo S60R. The four cars stopped outside of our house and out came the most gorgeous men, I have ever seen. Out of the Mercedes, there was a tall man. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties so around about Esme's age; his hair was a light blonde and looked very professional. The Jeep Wrangler driver was very muscular with dark curly hair and also tall. The Aston Vanquish driver was also muscular but more lean then the jeep driver; he looked about 6'3" and had honey blonde hair. Last but not least out of the Volvo, there was my own personal Adonis **(Couldn't resist putting that in there!)**. He seemed more boyish than the others and had untidy mess of bronze hair on his head. He looked about 6'2" and had topaz eyes. Now seeing his eyes, I also noted that all of them had topaz eyes. They also had pale, marble-like skin and dark purplish like bruises under their eyes. Like they couldn't get to sleep some how. We all were frozen to the spot.

Then Esme, who was always the brave one out of us, stood forward and said "Hello there, my name is Esme Platt and here are my adoptive daughters Bella, Rosalie and Alice". Pointing to us when she said our names.

The tall blonde chuckled and said "why hello there, my name is Carlisle Cullen and here are my adoptive sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward". Each of them grinning when he said their names. "We heard that you guys where moving in today and decided to introduce ourselves and wonder if there is anything we could do to help"

"Well, if it's not too much, could you help us with our furniture?" Esme asked.

"We loved to" Carlisle replied. With that said the Cullen boys went over to us.

My stuff was at the very back so I waited, when everyone got their stuff. The Cullen's seemed very strong a little too strong for my liking but I didn't care. I just kept gazing at the living god moving the furniture in and out of the house. Soon it was then only my stuff left and I guided the boys on where I wanted my stuff. When we were finished, my room looked a lot less bare. There was now a desk and chair at one side of the room a small rug over the laminated floor. And in at the edge of my bed, there was a rocking chair. I had always loved rocking chairs even when I was young. I sighed, my room looked perfect and I had already put my books and clothes in and added my laptop on my desk. There was nothing else to do. This also meant there would be no reason for Edward being around without causing merciless teasing afterwards. So I went downstairs and just observed the scene before me. Edward, Carlisle and Esme were chatting meanwhile Emmett and Jasper were talking in the corner of the living room and the same with Rosalie and Alice but on the other side of room. Jasper kept throwing Alice glances and looked like he saw hope for the first time. It came clear to me that young Jasper was already smitten with Alice and he had only been around for three hours. I widened my eyes. Holy Crow! Had they been here for that long?

"We better be going then" Carlisle said and I noticed that the room had a sudden sad atmosphere thus causing me to sigh sadly.

Carlisle hearing this said "Are you girls going to the school in Forks or on the rez?" Esme said we were going to the one in Forks. All the boys smiled. "Then you guys will be seeing a lot of each other then". I was confused then realized that it meant we will be seeing them in practically ever day! I got very excited along with Alice and Rose and Edward and Jasper chuckled. God, Edward's chuckle was music to my ears.

"We'll see you tomorrow then shall we?" I asked and they nodded. They left and we heard the engine noises go off into the distant. Looking at the time, which was 9PM, I decided to go to bed and everyone had about the idea as me so we all said goodnight and went to our separate rooms.

I got changed into my pj's and went into bed. That night was a lot of firsts. It was the first time I slept in the bed of my new home, it also the first time I slept without any nightmares of my ex. Last but not least it was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. But before I went into deep slumber, I felt a light breeze around me like someone had opened my window and not from the inside.

**XXXX**

**Before I start the rest of this Author's Notes, I want to mention how sorry I am for the lateness of this chapter and I will for the near future update sooner.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Bye **

**Lauren**

**P.S I will love some reviews!**


	3. School

_Recap_

_But before I went into deep slumber, I felt a light breeze around me like someone had opened my window and not from the inside._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and honestly? I don't want to. **

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned. I knew what that beeping meant. It meant that I had to go to school today for the first time in ten years! But it also meant that I will be seeing Edward today! With that thought in my mind I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen, but before checking the window above my bed and noticing that it was shut tight. That is weird I thought. I defiantly felt a breeze last night. I decided to let it go and continue heading towards the kitchen.

I was very surprised to see everyone downstairs. I got a bowl out one of the numerous cupboards and poured some Coco Pops into it and poured milk over it and began to eat it with a spoon. It was sooo good not being on a calorie control diet anymore! Honestly people don't know how good they got it, but I was still going to exercise at least. No point being totally lazy now, is there? After finishing eating, I ran up stairs to my room not before falling up the stairs twice. I know that I am meant to be a supermodel and have done many catwalks before but I am a total klutz! So after I recovered from my falls I went to my closet and do the perilous task of choosing what to wear. I finally choose on a sleeveless blue top, a pair of jeans with holes around the knees, some flats and a jacket.

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to meet Rose and Alice at the garage. We were taking Rose's car as we think it might cause less attention then the others. I was nervous like hell. I wonder what the kids will be like. I hope they are nice. With that thought in my mind I got into the car and we drove off to school.

We arrived at the school half an hour later. The school parking lot was already filled up by the time we got there and we just managed to get a space. The school looked like a collection of houses. It had the same bricks, same doors and same windows. It looked dark and depressing, not the best of first impressions for someone who hasn't been at school for a long time.

We all sat in the car for a few minutes in utter silence. The silence was then broken by a very excited pixie screaming and clapping her hands. Me and Rose just looked at each and started to laugh our heads. This seemed to give us the courage to step outside the car 'cos a second later we did just that. We got a lot of stares, mostly from boys, who were either checking out t the car or Rosalie and Alice. I did see a few gazes on me and my world famous blush came. I didn't see why they were staring at me. I mean I wasn't wearing a dress like them two (it wasn't sunny but it was very warm). Alice was wearing a white dress with a white belt around the waist to make her seem taller. Rosalie on the other hand was wearing a red dress with a V-neck and also with a small belt around the waist.

"I guess we should go to the main office then" I said. They both nodded and we headed to the building with the front office sign on it. We entered the office with a fierce breeze of cool air in the room. A second later I found out that they the put all the fans on. It was very small office and you could clearly see the red-haired receptionist at the end. Rosalie was the second bravest out of us and confidently walked to the receptionist.

"Hello, me and my sisters are new here and where told to come here first"

"Oh, hello dears my name is Mrs Cope and I'll give you your timetables and a slip that your teachers need to sign ok?" we nodded and walked up to the desk where Mrs Cope was and took our timetables and the slips. The bell then rang and we all went to our classes. I had English first with Mrs Watson. It was really easy to find the English department. I went into the classroom and was greeted by the stares of the students. My blush came up came while I was giving my slip to Mrs Watson to sign. She told me to go next to a light-browned girl at the back of the class. The girl introduced herself as Angela Weber and I had a feeling that we were going to be good friends.

After that the day went quickly and before I knew it was lunch and I was at the cafeteria. I looked around for Alice and Rosalie and sure enough I saw them jumping up and down trying to get my attention. I laughed. I was amazed on how times they can be deadly serious and the next they are joking around and laughing that can be laughed at. I quickly got my lunch and sat down at the table that Alice saved for us. We talked about all our subjects that we had just had and the shopping trip that Alice was planning. Then the conversation was on the Cullens and their lack of appearance. We all sighed in unison when we thought of them.

"Excuse me but could we join you at your table?" someone behind said. I turned around to see who it was, and guess what! It was the devil himself, Edward Cullen!

"Yeah, sure!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm for my liking.

"Great" and he then sat down next to me. I could fell my blush coming up already. We got talking and it turned out that we both had Biology last! Then that blasted bell rang and we went to our separate classes. Alice, Rosalie and I were all in the same maths class. Maths went for what seemed on like ages. I couldn't wait to see Edward and as soon the bell rang; I went straight out of the door the fastest that I could. A few minutes later I arrived at the class. I noticed a few people there. There was Angela, this girl from my spanish class and last but not least Edward. I told Mr Banner that I was new here and he sat me next to Edward as there were no other spare seats in the class. He smiled when I sat down and I couldn't help not smiling back. For the rest of the lesson since I already knew what the class was learning and Edward seem to already know as well, we passed notes.

**Bella** -** Bold. **_Edward – italics._

_Shouldn't you be writing notes?_

**I already know this and have notes on this, what about you?**

_Same, Bella can I ask you a question?_

**Fire away**

_It is a little bit weird_

**I'll be fine**

_You see __Bella; I have good understanding of people sometimes I can practically read their thoughts, quite easily but with you with you …_

**My thoughts you can't decode?**_**(If anyone knows or thinks they know where this song quote is from then review me the answer !)**_

_Exactly and I can't figure out why_

**Sorry can't help you**

And the bell rang ending the school day.

**XXXX**

**Hey people, sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I had to figure out what was happening with this story and I have only just figured out!**

**Bye**

**Lauren**

**P.S review please, it make me update quicker!**


	4. A Bad thought

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I will be seeing New Moon in about 2 to 3 days!**

**Just want to say that song quote from the last chapter was from Decode by Paramore and I want to say the people that got it right are - Jenlovestwilight, twilightfreak5489, Cookies n' Cream725 and Poliahu2496. Watch out for the next one in this chapter.**

**Alice's POV**

Just finished the first day of Forks high school! It was a blast but only because a certain Jasper Cullen was there. I can't help it; of course I knew we were going to meet quite a few months ago. You see I have a secret that no-one (even Bella and Rose) don't know about. I can kinda see into the future! I know it sounds crazy and believe me, I didn't believe it either it was only when I saw in a dream about my ex cheating on me did I start believing in my "visions".

Any way back to the present, we had just arrived at our new home when we again heard the roaring of very expensive engines but this time we knew who was driving them. The Cullens seemed to arrive at our humble abode for the second time in two days. They each arrived in their own cars and just came out of them. It still amazes me, how perfect Jasper looks. Since they looked so regal all the girls - including Esme- have decided that if we saw all four Cullens we would bow down to them like royalty. So we did that and that earned some confused faces as well. Then with a vroom of another expensive engine, Esme arrived. Also giving a bow she informed us that she had invited the Cullens for dinner.

Now she tells us. Though this should be interesting, having the Cullens for dinner!

**XXXX**

We started dinner about an hour after we were informed, enough time to dress properly for such an important event (Esme's words not mine!). Even though an hour isn't enough time to get dressed properly, I made it my personal mission to get me and the girls to look our best, or my name isn't Mary Alice Brandon! Thank-fully I had just gone shopping yesterday at the airport! I picked a perfect white lily embellished pencil dress that would go perfect with Bella's figure and just the thing to catch Edward's eye. Oh, you think I haven't how Bella blushes around him more than she usually does and how Edward keeps on gazing out her like he can't believe that some-one like her exists, I just had to give them a little push! As usually she complained but eventfully gave in. Then it was time for Rosalie's dress! It was a red tulip dress that went well with her skin tone this would certainly catch Emmett's eye. Rose loved it as soon as she saw it. .But last but least my one! It was a black glitter tiered bandeau dress that I hope that Jasper would like. After the dresses were chosen, hair and make-up was done and we went downstairs for dinner, silently praying that I won't drop any food on my dress.

We all headed to dining room and sat at the table. I sat next to Jasper. Esme had prepared the food earlier so we didn't have to wait too long for the food. It was delicious and everyone enjoyed it but when the Cullens were making their compliments it seemed that they were acting, very well though, but still acting all the same. When the meal was finished, we went into the living room. I sat on the loveseat with Jasper while Esme and Carlisle sat on the normal couch, Rose, Bella, Edward and Emmett sat on the other one. There was dead silence. This was gone by me saying "who wants to play a game?" everyone else nodded in agreement and when I went upstairs I heard the murmur of conversation.

I went into my room to choose to get a game. I sighed as I entered my room, it was perfect for me. There was a huge closet for all the clothes I have, just bought and for future clothes. I mostly didn't care about anything else in then the closet, except from my jewellery box. I was a gift from my mother before she died and I have looked after it ever since. I went in the general direction of my closet thinking thoughts I shouldn't have thought. Thoughts that if I go back in a time machine to the precise second of me thinking of them, I would stop myself from thinking of them. I thought about how the Cullens had quickly and smoothly came into our lives. I thought about how they had come into our family and filled it. Edward and Emmett became the older protective brothers that I had always wanted. Carlisle replaced the father I had loss. Jasper was part of the family by being a part of me and me him. Suddenly I had one of my day "visions".

_Vision_

_I was in the middle of the forest, there were trees everywhere. Then all of a sudden I heard a growl behind me. I turned around to see Emmett crouching on the ground baring his white teeth at me. He lunged at me. I ducked just in time. But I then realized I was not the intended victim. I turned to see a giant mountain lion behind me! I rushed over to Emmett to thank him but to my horror I found him drinking the animal's blood! I screamed, and then quickly realized that no-one could hear me or see me. I heard a "hey" near me and I turned to the source of the noise and saw it was Edward._

"_That's unfair Emmett, you know that mountain lion is my favourite!" I was confused and slightly disgusted. Where they in some kind of cult that they had to drink animal's blood?_

"_Sorry Edward but if I want to stop myself from drinking Rosalie's blood then your favourite or not your favourite animal I'm drinking its blood!" OMG! Are they vampires? The next person in this weird and horrible conversation would confirm it for me._

"_Its sucks to be a vampire" said Jasper who just appeared out of no where. My heart felt heavy. Jasper was a monster? How could this have happened? How could I have missed this? My thoughts were interpreted by Edward saying "At least we try to be good, I mean, we don't drink human blood and Carlisle saves lives at the hospital nearly every day, that's better than most vampires could say". Hope filled me up. They didn't drink human blood? They risk every thing to save a human's life? It was sooo sweet!_

_The vision ended with Edward saying "Its time the fat cats had a heart attack" _**(This is the song quote what is the song?)**

I looked around my room seeing Edward standing by my door looking very scared.


	5. When sleep is stuck in traffic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or have any rights it at all Mrs Meyer does.**

**Before the chapter starts I just wanna say that the winners of the guess the song quote are - Tommygrl1997,** **Emmett0is0my0homeboy and makedamnsure. The quote was from Uprising by Muse, well done to you and see if you can guess the song quote this chapter**

_Reca_**p**

_I looked around my room seeing Edward standing by my door looking very scared._

**Alice's POV**

"Hello Edward" I said. I didn't know what else to say. That vision was still in my mind and replaying the bit where Jasper says "Its sucks to be a vampire" over and over again. I know what they were and so it seemed Edward knew that I knew.

"Please don't tell Bella" he pleaded. I saw genuine desperation and hopefulness in his eyes when he said that it almost made my heart break.

"Why shouldn't I?" I replied knowing deep down what the answer was. It was simple. He loved Bella. He loved everything about her, the way she laughed, the way she blushed, everything. He didn't want to scare her away. Even though that my visions were in the future I had a feeling that he had been waiting a long time for her.

"If you knew the answer, why did you wasted your breath and asked the question". Now I was confused. How did he know? "I can read minds" he answered the mental question in my head "I can hear everyone's thoughts except from Bella's". I secretly smiled at that.

"So that's how you knew I knew then" he nodded. "It clears up so many things like how you knew where to put furniture in my room before I had even said it". He chuckled "It comes in handy sometimes for occasions just like that, now are you going to get a game or not?" Suddenly realizing why I was up here in the first place I grabbed Pictionary and ran downstairs, quickly followed by Edward not before asking Edward if anyone else know that I know. He said yes.

**XXXX**

After three games of Pictionary later, all of us were sickened by the mere sight of a pencil and pad. Well all of us except Emmett of course, who kept getting frustrated on why his team wasn't winning. It was a basic boys against girls game. Edward and Bella stayed out of it as Bella didn't like playing games and Edward to keep Bella company and to make the teams even numbers. I also suspected so that they couldn't cheat.

"Emmett maybe it is because we take art as subjects at school" Rosalie said, trying to get him to stop whining.

"Maybe" he said grumbling. He was in full on huff mode, arms crossed, long sighs and the look on his face that resembled a toddler not getting what he wanted.

"We better be going then" Carlisle said rising from the sofa. Soon everyone went into full on huff mode. Carlisle chuckled "Remember it is a school night after all". Everyone nodded and agreed and the Cullen boys rose from their seats and headed outside after they had said good-bye.

We all sighed when we heard the roar of their engines fade in the distance.

"We better get some sleep then girls" Esme announced. Since we were too tried to protest we went willingly to our beds. We were practically gliding to our beds because we so tried, muttering under our breath about nightmares about pencils and note pads thanks to Emmett. But as it turned out thanks to a hideous trick of fate I couldn't get to sleep! I hate it when that happens, but luckily this seems to happen to me many times before. So I went through my list of things to do when sleep gets stuck in traffic.

**1. Mentally recall all your clothes that you have ever had and then list them all by date and how much you liked them.** I was hopeful of this technique as it usually led me to blissful slumber but has fate would have it, it didn't work! I mentally groaned, that was the sure fire way to get me to sleep. Time for number two on the list.

**2. Open up my Top Trumps movie star cards and check if all the facts are correct. **I went over to my desk where my laptop and Top Trumps cards resided. I turned it on and quickly got onto Google. A few minutes later I had checked all the facts on the cards, I wrote on a piece of paper of all the corrections needed to be done. But still after that I wasn't one bit drowsy. I then know what I needed to do. Number three on my list was the most dangerous of them all. A plan so dangerous, so unbelievable full-proof that I get to sleep within minutes after the plan had been done. So here it goes number three on my list.

**3. Steal a book from Bella's bedroom and read it. **I know what you make be thinking. Reading a book, dangerous? But believe me; the last person ever to steal a book from Bella (which was Rosalie) was made to listen to "Barbie Girl" by Aqua whilst in a locked room that was covered in posters about Barbie. Let's just say now, when ever Rosalie even sees the colour pink she almost goes into a panic attack. But the situation is dire; I must go and get one of Bella's books or die trying.

Operation Get Book Quick commenced at zero hundred hours (Midnight). I was shaken by the mire thought of getting caught, Bella might seem innocent on the outside but on the inside she is almost pure evil, in a good way though. I tip toed out of my room quickly checking if anyone was awake. Just what I expected, they were all asleep in their beds, lucky bitches! I tip toed to Bella's as silent as a mouse. I opened her door praying in my head that it wasn't squeaky and for the first time this night my luck did a U-turn, it wasn't squeaky! **Hot like Mexico, Rejoice! (Song Quote)** I said mentally in my head as the door was opening and I saw a sleeping Bella and also Edward sitting on the rocking chair. Wait what! Edward sitting on the rocking chair? I checked again and saw that there was no-one on the rocking chair, I must be getting sleepy and sure enough a yawn slipped from my lips. My sub-conscious must have made me visual Edward on the chair since the Cullens have been on my mind since my vision and Edward confirming it. Yeah that must be it I thought secretly pleased that I came up with a logical explanation for once amongst this supernatural business. I silently crept back into my room, into my nice warm bed and fell fast asleep.

**XXXX**

**Before I go on with this author's note I just wanna say again that I am so sorry for not updating sooner, you see there is school and my dog has just recently died so I have been a bit preoccupied at the moment but rest a sure I won't let you down again, I promise to try my best and update sooner! And now for the rest of this Author's note.**

**I need some help finding a story. It is about the Cullens old school before they moved to Forks. It was the story on why they moved in the first place. It involved them wearing dress-up because it was Halloween there or something. Alice was dressed up as a fortune teller, Edward was a vampire and Jasper was a soldier. So if anyone knows this story could you please tell me what it is called 'cause I really want to know. Okay? Thanks.**

**I wanna know if any of my readers are Gilmore Girls fans because I just love that show and I would really want know!**

**And last but not lest is to please review! It would be a great help if you do and if you have any suggestions or anything you want me to put in then tell and I'll consider them!**

**Bye**

**Lauren**

**P.S. See if you know the song quote!**


	6. Unhealthy Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or have any rights to it at all Mrs Meyer does.**

**By the way, the song quote was from Alejandro by Lady Gaga. Also there is no song quote in this chapter. And now enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

I sat back on the rocking chair only after I heard Alice's breathing slowing down suggesting that she was asleep. I was relived that I wasn't caught in, what can only be described as stalking. If I was caught, God, that would be embarrassing. My brothers think that I was hunting and they bought the lie too as they know what Bella's scent does to me, as they have similar effects to the other girls' scents. I heard Bella murmur softly in her sleep. I sighed. She was just so perfect; I can't believe that only a few days ago that I didn't know that she existed. I still remember the day I first saw her, it was yesterday in fact and it went like this.

**Flashback starting - a few hours before the girls arrived in Forks.**

I am nearly going insane with the constant begging of "please Edward! Please!" I should mention before I go on that Emmett IS the most annoying person in the world, well if it is about all things to do the video games that is, he's pretty okay if you leave those subjects alone. Anyway back to the subject Emmett had recently acquired a new driving game for the playstation. What's it is called I don't give a rats ass as all the games look the same to me. I turned to the big blundering idiot and said "No Emmett I will not in a million years play that dammed game with you! I shouted at him. He looked hurt and slowly turned away. I immediately felt guilty. I didn't mean to be in such a mood it's just that Jessica Stanley keeps on asking me out over and over again! It is so annoying. At first it was okay I mean it's natural for human girls to do that at first but when they discovered that we wanted to be left alone they stop but what does Jessica do? SHE KEEPS ON ASKING! That's what. Maybe I should start playing video games to get the anger out you know? So I turned to Emmett and said "Hey Em, a million years is over, lets play that game" and I swear to god he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I knew you'd come to my way sooner then later Eddikins" I mentally growled at that nickname, he knew how much I hated it.

"I can always change my mind Emmett"

"Then get up here quickly!"

**A few hours of playing video games later…**

"Not fair, you were cheating!" Emmett couldn't think of any other way that I could of win the race.

"Maybe its beginners luck" I said hoping to quiet down the whining baby that is Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen.

Carlisle came into the room, saw Emmett and thought _Edward you know that playing a game against Emmett is something that should __never ever__ happen._"Sorry Carlisle" I grumbled but I knew that I was going to do it again. I mean my anger is gone and me and Emmett had some valuable bonding time.

"Anyway, why was I here again?" Carlisle said searching his thoughts "oh yeah, I believe that we have some new neighbours arriving and I thought it would be best if we introduced ourselves". Me and Emmett both sighed. If there were girls in this family then I would get the usual vile thoughts of them wanting to ask us out or undressing us in their minds. Just the thought of it makes me shudder.

"I know it won't be pleasant for all of us but we better just get it over and done with" He said. Carlisle too knew the lustful stares of women as almost every nurse - single or not - give him them as soon as he entered the hospital.

"Then let's go then and speed up the torture" Emmett said while standing up and heading to the garage and Carlisle and I followed. When we got there we found Jasper working on his bike. We told him the plan and we went off to our separate cars. I loved my Volvo S60R. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. And with that thought in my mind we took off to see our new neighbours.

Since we are vampires and we likes things fast, we drive fast, so we were driving up the road and instantly heard squealing. I heard all the guys mentally groaning. _Great just great they are squealers _we all thought in unison. I saw four blobs jumping up and down. Then suddenly they stopped. I guess they noticed us then. So we parked and got of our cars. I don't remember what happened next because as soon as I came out of the car I was struck by a pair of brown eyes. But these weren't ordinary brown eyes, no these eyes were the deepest chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. I could get lost in them for hours and not care about the consequences. I noticed that the others were also captivated by a pair of eyes but none of them belonged to my one. As I started to come out of the trance, I noticed more about this goddess in front of me. She had long brown hair that stopped at her waist, her skin was pale and on her right wrist was a birthmark shaped like a crescent moon, like on of my kind had bit her. I was worried but was quickly relived that it was just an ordinary birthmark. I was also worried about how much I was concerned about her welfare. She also had the most enticing scent known to mankind or should I say vampire-kind? I didn't how long I could take it before I jumped on her and bit her neck. I shook my head at these thoughts.

The older woman, who I had just noticed, stood forward from the group and said "Hello there, my name is Esme Platt and here are my adoptive daughters Bella, Rosalie and Alice". Pointing to each of the girls when she said their names. Bella, so that was the angel's name. It suited her. Bella as in beautiful. _I guess I should say something then but what do I say to such a beautiful creature! _Carlisle was thinking. It took me a few seconds to realize he was talking about Esme. "How about our names?" I whispered quietly so only the ones with vampiric hearing could hear me. _Good idea _thought Carlisle.

"Why hello there, my name is Carlisle Cullen and here are my adoptive sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward". We all started grinning when he said our names. "We heard that you guys where moving in today and decided to introduce ourselves and wonder if there is anything we could do to help?" Carlisle was always a gentleman and that always reminded me to one as well, just like my mom told me when I was human.

"Well, if it's not too much, could you help us with our furniture?" Esme asked.

"We loved to" Carlisle replied speaking the truth as we all wanted to help and we ran as fast as we could (in human speed) to the moving van.

**Flashback ended**

I heard movement coming from the one of the other bedrooms. I quickly checked the time it was five to seven in the morning! Holy shit, I better get moving, Bella will be waking up on FIVE minutes! I quickly opened the window above her bed, got out the room, closed the window, jumped off the window ledge and ran as fast as I could to home. Stopping, of course, for some elk that were in my way and to disguise my scent as I smelt like her. I got home as soon as Jasper said "Where's Edward?"

**XXXX**

**Hey guys once again I have to ask you guys if you know this story 'cause I really want to read it again, so here is what it is about -It is about the Cullens old school before they moved to Forks. It was the story on why they moved in the first place. It involved them wearing dress-up because it was Halloween there or something. Alice was dressed up as a fortune teller, Edward was a vampire and Jasper was a soldier. So if anyone knows this story could you please tell me what it is called 'because I really want to know? Okay? Thanks.**

**So that is about it for this Author's Note. I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Bye **

**Lauren**

**P.S I forgot to say that you know that green button below with the words "Review this Story/Chapter" on it? Well it likes being pushed**** and anyway what's the worse that can happen?**


	7. Dreams that tell the past

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight**_

_**Alice's Pov**_

_I was dreaming. I must be dreaming. If I wasn't dreaming then why was I in an old-fashioned ballroom? To be exact, the old Riordan ballroom, where me, Bella and Rose used to play in when we were younger and still lived in Forks. There were people in old period clothing that matched the ballroom perfectly, and were also dancing the waltz. I looked down and saw that my dress also was fitting with everyone else's. Then I fe__lt a soft tapping on my right shoulder. I turned around to see Jasper smiling at me. I immediately returned the smile. I noticed that he too was in old period clothing like everyone else._

"_You've kept me waiting a long time," I said. I didn't know what mage me say this but for some reason I was glad I did._

"_And he ducked his head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am." I felt a rush of pure happiness when he said that. Like how I felt when I read one of my favourite quotes from one of my favourite books._

"_Would you like to dance with me Miss Brandon?" I didn't know why he was using my last name. At school we used Esme's last name so we wouldn't be discovered. I nodded my head and we started to dance._

_The next thing I know, I am running through a forest with an angry mob behind me shouting "Witch! Monster lover!"_

_I looked down again and saw that I was wearing a long white nightie. I didn't know why I was running only knowing that I had too. I saw a castle up ahead and I felt hope in my fear-ridden body. I started to run faster then ever before until I got to the front door of the castle. I desperately started banging my fists against the door, wishing, hoping that someone would open it. And someone did. It was Edward!_

"_Is Bella with you?" Edward asked, showing his worried face._

"_I'm sorry, I was the only one that made it out alive" I was shocked by my own words. Bella was dead? And Rosalie and Esme too?_

"_ALICE!" Jasper's voice drew me out of my thoughts. Suddenly I felt a stab of pain in my chest area. I looked down to find that I had been shot by an arrow. Whoever had shot the arrow had very good aim because they had pierced my heart exactly through the middle of my chest._

"_ALICE!" Jasper shouted again. He rushed to my side at a speed only a vampire could do. As I was starting to lose strength in my legs and my knees buckled, I felt Jasper's arms around me, cradling me. He started to beg to me not to leave him. That he needed me. I heard a whoosh and looked up to see Carlisle and Emmett had joined us. Edward whispered something to them and their faces turned into such sad faces, like their hearts had been brutally ripped out of their chests. I guessed Edward had told them about Rosalie and Esme. There were screams in the air and a black-hooded army came out of the forest._

_The army looked fearsome and I just knew that they were vampires too. Three people stood out from the rest, three males. One had long blonde hair and the other two had dark brown hair. They looked like the leaders of the black-hooded army and indeed they were._

"_Aro, Caius. Marcus, what can we do for you?" Carlisle said with a voice only a man that had lost his true love could pull off._

"_We came as quickly as we could, when we heard about the attack. We tried to save your loved ones but we could not." The guy who I assumed was Aro said, looking at me the entire time. "But I do have another alternative for you but it must be done before the last loved one has gone" as he was speaking the darkness came cold but inviting at the same time. My eyelids got heavier by the second and I could barely keep them halfway._

"_I have a vampire with an extra ordinary gift. The gift of reincarnation. This particular vampire can make your loved ones live again in a different time many years ahead of us now. But to make it work you would have to be killed as well so you too can come back. You would be turned into vampires again and be together, so you will be back about a hundred years before them. You would also forget about your first life here unless you come in contact with something that has witness the terrible events that has occurred here. So what do you say? Live with your pain or have the chance to bring them back? I need to know now."_

_Without a moment's hesitation and in perfect unison all the Cullen men answered "Yes."_

_And as they answered Aro's offer, I had lost the fight to keep my eyes open and the darkness once again crept in. but before I went, before I reached out for the light I could barely see. I heard someone chanting words. _

"_The vampire four that have lost their hearts to the human four that have __lives, shall die tonight but live again as shall the human girls. At least a hundred years will separate the loved ones until they will meet again. All memory of this life will be forgotten unless they come in contact with the objects that hold the memory of these tragic romances." As the person, who I assumed was a girl stopped chanting, the light consumed me._

I woke up panting for breathe and sweat on my head and also my mother's brush in my hand. I distantly remember picking up the brush from my desk and bring it to bed with me. The dream had frightened me and under most circumstances I would dismiss this dream as nothing more than having too much to eat, but some part of me felt that the dream was real. After all, my mother's brush was an old family heirloom, passed down the female side of my family, who were once related to the Brandon family in olden times. The first owner was a young girl about my age with my name as well. I was named after her and she did prefer to be called Alice instead of Mary as well. As the puzzle quickly came together in my head, things started to add up. It brought the reason why Esme took a job as a tour guide of the old Riordan mansion, before the death of me, Rose's and Bella's families. Why us four always seemed more at home there then at our own homes. How we knew every nook and cranny of that place without ever looking at a map. And also how our favourite place in that whole mansion, probably the whole world, was the ballroom where we would dance the waltz perfectly like we had been doing it for years. I knew all of this and I also knew that Jasper knew this as well. I looked at my clock and it said it was five to seven. I then decided to play it sick and text Jasper to bunk off school as well and come over to my house. Cause we needed to talk. Badly. 

_**XXXX**_

**I'm sorry guys for taking so long but here is a list of real honest to god excuses that have pulled me away from my fanfiction duties.**

**I got braces! And at first they were constantly in my mind.**

**During March – April time, my supposedly best friend decided to finish our 10 years of friendship and called me a hassle in her life. I then deleted her from my Bebo/Facebook/MSN etc. And now she had sent me a friend request on facebook and I don't know what to do! Any suggestions?**

**During April – May time, I was making sure that I had brought everything for my school's trip to Italy! Those made me go out of the country with no wi-fi for a whole entire week!**

**I then had to make sure that I had everything for my family holiday to France that yet brought me out the country for another week. I have just got back yesterday.**

**Also my old hard-drive has decided to not work on me and that hard-drive has all my chapters in it and I have to work on a whole new one that won't let me download itunes!**

**But now it is the summer holidays and I won't have any excuse not to update! So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Bye**

**Lauren**

**P.S Hey guys once again I have to ask you guys if you know this story 'cause I really want to read it again, so here is what it is about -It is about the Cullen's old school before they moved to Forks. It was the story on why they moved in the first place. It involved them wearing dress-up because it was Halloween there or something. Alice was dressed up as a fortune teller, Edward was a vampire and Jasper was a soldier. So if anyone knows this story could you please tell me what it is called 'because I really want to know? Okay? Thanks to wcsppmh-me for the suggesting but the story I'm looking for didn't have Bella in it and Emmett was in a bear costume and Jasper's soldier was a Union one and he didn't like it. **


	8. How do you say hi to your true love?

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight! Don't have that kind of money….maybe if I robbed a bank…. Hmmm….**

**Alice's POV**

I paced across my room side to side, wondering why he wasn't here already. I texted Jasper at seven o'clock and it was now nine. A full two hours! In that time I managed to convince my family I was ill, organise my wardrobe into different seasons, clean my room and do my chemistry homework! Then I heard a whoosh and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Jasper standing on my balcony. I walked slowly up to the glass patio doors that separated me and Jasper. I was a bit hesitate to slide open the door after all how do you say hi to your true love? The one person that gave up his life so that I could have another one? But I did it anyway, and I slowly walked up to him.

"Hello" I said, god was this awkward.

"Hello" he replied back, bowing his head a little, like the good southern gentleman I knew he was. It brought a smile to myself as it reminded me of my dream, well the good part of it anyway.

"How did you find out?" I asked, my patience obliterated in a second now that he was here.

He smiled and said "Could you least invite me in?" I smiled with him and invited him into my room. He walked into my room, his eyes looking at every detail of it. I suddenly felt very self-conscious of myself and my room and wanted to hide everything from his golden eyes. I felt waves of calm course through my veins and immediately felt Jasper's power at work. Edward mentioned something last night that Jasper could control emotions. I blushed when I heard this realising that Jasper had felt all my emotions towards him and some of those emotions were not rated T! Suddenly I felt a pair of cold lips on my warm ones and before I knew it me and Jasper were kissing! The action was so familiar I knew we must have kissed in our previous life. But a few moments later my brain insisted that it needed oxygen and I forced myself to break apart from Jasper. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with his bright golden eyes and I stared back slowly losing track of time and how to manage a single thought.

"I have been waiting over two hundred years to feel like this again" he whispered smiling through out his little sentence. "I've been waiting over two hundred years to feel hope and happiness and …."

"Love" I said finishing off his sentence. He nodded. "Jasper, its okay we don't have to hide it, we're different from other couples for one: it's pretty rare for a couple to consist of an empath and a seer and two: well you know how long we have been waiting". We lay on the bed and started to talk. We talked about everything, from our parents – both sets – to what has happened in the time gap between us. I even told him about Mystic, Masquerade and Mystery, I was that comfortable with him that I could talk to him about everything even my parents' death.

By the time we had finished talking it was four o'clock and Jasper could hear Rose and Bella coming up the road. I was sad because Jasper had to leave but he quickly told me that he would visit me later tonight and with a quick peck on my lips, he disappeared over the balcony. I sighed missing him already and went downstairs to see Rose and Bella, a wee while later Esme came home and we had our tea. Bella discussed about some new friend she was making called Angela, which I was pleased about as Bella has to stop being so damm shy around people, and Rose talked about the mechanic lesson she had today where she beat everyone in the class in dismantling and fixing up a car engine. After tea we tided up the dining room and went to bed to homework or in Esme case make a design to show her client tomorrow for her new living room. I quickly checked the future and saw that the client will love it and recommend Esme to all her friends. I did some maths homework that was due for Monday and changed into my shorts and t-shirt and uploaded my iTunes some new Glee albums I have recently bought. At eleven Esme knocked on my door telling me it was time for lights out. I fell asleep in a few minutes later.

I woke up to someone knocking on my balcony doors, I checked my alarm clock it said it was half one. I looked up to see Jasper's smiling face at me. I wasted no time in opening the patio doors and straight into his arms. We whispered hello to each other and kissed and went to my bed – after closing the doors of course – and we talked some more until I eventually fell asleep in my Prince Charming's arms.

**TA-DA! I'm sorry for this being late and all but school reared its ugly head and its kid Exam followed swiftly behind it so I have been busy. I hope you all like this and please do me a favour and review please? Means the world to me and feels me with so much happiness.**

**Bye**

**Lauren**

**P.S this story is going to head onto Rosalie and Emmett's relationship but still has Alice in it!**


	9. Having to but not wanting to

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 9 and there's a little comp at the bottom involving the quotes. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight and also my heart, someone else has it. **

Alice's POV

I woke up to Esme's soothing voice telling me that it was seven o'clock and my eyes flew wide open, afraid that she would see Jasper's arms around me. I then realized that the familiar coldness of Jasper's arms wasn't there and the patio doors were slightly opened. Esme walked over to the doors and reminded me to keep my doors shut in case animals came in. _Why should I care about animals coming in when I have a super strong, animal-drinking and just to mention handsome, vampire boyfriend to look after me?_

As Esme walked out of the room I felt a piece of paper under my pillow. I smiled as I read it.

_To my beautiful seer,_

_Sorry for leaving without saying good-bye but I was so concentrated on your beauty that I didn't hear Esme waking up and only just made it to write this note and leave before Esme came in. Let's bunk off school again and visit the Riordan Mansion. Since that is where everything started from and maybe we could awaken some old memories._

_I love you Alice with all my heart, you make it beat again. __**So let me lift high above, everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours.**__**I can show you the world**__, Alice, I never thought __**that the dearest love in all the world,**__ was ever going to come my way but you did. We're __**destined to last for a lifetime and beyond**__ and when I first saw you, I thought __**I have found her, she's an angel**__! You brought meaning into my life and for that you will be forever in my heart._

_Love from centuries past and centuries to come,_

_Your Jasper XXX_

I giggled and sighed happily in content of my first love letter from him. I especially loved it that he included some of my all time favourite songs into the last paragraph. I called Esme again but in a weaker voice saying that I still wasn't feeling well and persuaded her that I was okay on my own and that I didn't need looking after just some rest. I felt bad for lying to Esme but I needed to find out the bottom of this mystery because for some strange reason I felt something bad is going to happen if I don't get the facts. I shivered at the thought and patiently waited till everyone had gone away, to get dressed. After I picked a red sleeveless top and a pair of dark jeans and put my converse on, I waited outside on the balcony. Five minutes later I heard a Whoosh behind me and felt cold arms around me. I didn't need to look around to know it was him. My Jasper. I smiled and we just stood there, no words needed.

"We better be going" He whispered in my ear and I nodded. He helped me get on his back, piggy back style and then he ran. And holy shit can he run. I felt the wind blow threw my hair and my eyes were shut for fear in case he ran into a tree. I gripped onto him harder and in less than ten seconds he stopped. I slowly opened my eyes as I gazed onto the place I used to call my second home.

The Riordan Mansion was built in the 18th century by the Riordan family – obviously. The Riordan family were authors known through out the land for their books about Greek Mythology. There was a fire in 1784 and the Riordans were lucky that that only a small part of the house was burnt down. I felt a small pain as I remembered Esme's old curator speech as I know that past Bella, Rose and Esme died in that fire. Hatred filled me as they only died because they fell in love with something people couldn't or rather wouldn't understand. I felt a wave of calm and noticed that Jasper had me in his arms again.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, you don't have to feel the pain again" he said, his golden eyes looking into my blue ones. Part of me wanted to take the offer and run away from this place that held everything in place, I didn't wanted to experience the bad memories only the good but I knew that I would have to.

"We have to Jasper, we have to know" Jasper smiled and his arms were off of me, only to be replaced by his right hand in my left. Then we slowly walked up to now old discarded museum which was boarded up. Jasper ripped the wooden boards off like toothpicks and I went to open the door.

As soon as I touched the doorknob I gasped. I was frightened by the suddenness of the vision but what I saw was something all together else.

**XXX**

**Hey sorry for the long wait, I would give you a thousand excuses but nothing would forgive me for making you wait for so long, so here it is! I hoped you liked it.**

**As you may notice that there are five quotes in Jasper's letter. The person who either guesses all or the majority of them can either decide whether Alice's flashback is good or bad and give a suggestion or play a big role in it. I actually hope that most people get these as they are such good songs and I love them with all my heart and that most people don't forget them.**

**Bye**

**Lauren**

**P.S sorry for anyone expecting this chapter to be about Rose and Em but since I love Alice and I am slowly changing into her, (starting to have future-seeing dreams and I am very hyperactive, small etc) so I thought it would be best to continue onto her.**


	10. Baying for Blood

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or anything else except from the plot that is to do with anything else.**

**Alice's POV**

_I woke up with a start. Something wasn't right, something, something evil was going on. I couldn't yet understand my own powers but I knew when I had a hunch on something I was always correct. Jasper had left two hours ago according to the grandfather clock in my room at the Riordan Mansion. The Riordans were nice and kind to me, Isabella and Rosalie when our parents died in that tragic carriage ride. Esme's parents had disowned her because she wanted to write and not sit at home doing embroidery like they wanted to. Mr Riordan was helping Esme with writing techniques as he was already a published writer. The feeling that something wrong was happening wouldn't go away and it was times like these I needed Jasper's cold arms around me, bringing me back to my senses. I decided to go to Esme's room as she was like a second mother to me. Esme was twenty-three years old and caused scandal by not being married and having kids. Esme told me that she wanted to achieve her dream of writing and getting a book published before she would go society's way. As I walked down the corridor that was commonly referred as the Damsel's passage by the servants of the house, I felt someone watching me. Not protectively but as an executioner would to their next victim, I turned around and saw Mr Davis the stable manager, behind me. Right behind me. I screamed but quickly recovered myself._

"_I'm sorry Mr Davis, I do apologise. I didn't notice you behind me" I said and curtsied._

"_It's alright Mistress Alice, but you better keep eyes and ears wide opened tonight. That is if you want to live" he muttered and hurried back down the corridor. His words frightened me. What did he mean if I wanted to live? Of course I wanted to live! I wanted to live long enough for Jasper to change me, I have seen it happen but for some reason I was wearing blue trousers at the time and a thing called a t-shirt covering my top half. I was thoroughly confused at the time. Girls wearing trousers? How weird. I reached Esme's door and knocked. I heard her voice say "Come in" and I entered her room._

_I saw Esme crouched over the writing desk that she was mentally chained to, writing the story that was occupied her mind and only left it when Carlisle was at lest in the building as her. I giggled at the thought of her and Carlisle. They were perfect together! They were around the same age, well at least the same age people think he is now; they had a love for the writing word and wanted to travel the world. My giggle alert Esme of my presence and she rose from her desk and greeted me with a smile and a hug. I hugged her back and told her that something was wrong._

"_What is it Alice? What is wrong?" she asked, worry was writing across her face._

"_I don't know Esme. I really don't know, but something evil is coming. Something evil is coming tonight and I fear for all our lives" I said back, trying to hold in the tears that were coming and failing miserable. Esme hugged me tightly, gently rocking me and saying kind and sweet words in my ears. I told her of what Mr Davis had said but she passed it off as ramblings of a drunken fool._

"_You know how much he likes his drinks. If he loved his job as much as he loved his drinks then he would be the most demanded stable manager in world!" She said giggling. "But I better hide my book just in case" she let me go and went over to the desk and lifted her precious manuscript up. She went over to her wardrobe beside her window and she put the manuscript on the ground. She then presided to remove a medium size stone from the wall and I saw the secret safe of Esme Platt. _

_There was a jewel incrusted carousel that I knew was Bella's, a golden mermaid statuette with sapphire eyes and ruby lips that was Rose's and a miniature baby's cradle that was silver with golden and diamond that was gift to Esme from her grandmother. These were the last things of our old life when we had parents that loved us and where there. I still kept my silver brush with me in my room. It wasn't that I didn't trust Esme, it was just that special to me that I couldn't let anyone else have it or look after it unless something terrible happened then I would give to my sister who was living at my aunt's house. And I also had a locket as well but it was given to my half-brother from the time my dad had an affair. I missed Christopher, me and Cynthia and he would play for hours as kids in the woods. We didn't care that his mother wasn't ours, he was our brother and that was that. I gave my locket to him when he had to leave to Washington for an apprenticeship at a blacksmiths two months ago. I wanted him to have a little piece of us, to remember us by. He is eighteen years old and when he left I had the most awful feeling that it would the last time I would ever see of him. _

_The sound of Esme putting the stone slab back in its place awoke me from my memories. I thanked her for comforting me and I gave her a big hug._

_She smiled and said "What's with the massive hug for? You turning into Emmett?" I giggled at the thought of Emmett, the most childish acting one out of us all! "Now go to bed and I will see you at breakfast" and she walked me to my room and closed the door behind me. And the feeling was back again. That awful and terrible feeling that I wouldn't be seeing Esme in the morning, the feeling that I wasn't going to see morning at all. I climbed into bed and tried my hardest to get to sleep and by the time the clock rang half one I was back asleep._

_A few hours later I woke to the smell of smoke and someone banging at my door. I rushed to open it and grey dirty smoke blocked my vision. I coughed and spluttered and felt small nimble hands grab me. I grabbed back and saw it was Angela, my chamber maid. _

"_Mistress Alice, you better hurry! They are coming for you!" she screamed at me. I hurried back into my room and grabbed my brush. Holding Angela's hand we faced the grey smoke. _

_Using handkerchiefs as make shift masks to protect us, we carefully and quickly found the staircase. We ran down careful not to fall or trip on anything. I expected to see Bella, Rose and Esme down there waiting for me but I was clearly mistaken as no-one was there. There was no glance of golden sunny hair that belonged to Rosalie, no pale skin that was Bella's or bright green eyes that were unmistakable Esme's. I looked at Angela and from the expressions on her face, I knew. They weren't alive. They were burning right now. I felt tears roll down my face as I tried to go back up the stairs but Angela was stronger than she looked and kept me from going up._

"_No Mistress Alice! You will die too! Don't give them that satisfaction! Don't give the devils what they want!" and she dragged me to the kitchens. By this time I was a mess, my eyes were probably red from all my crying, my throat was sore from all my wailing as I mourned the death of my sisters. Sisters although not of blood but of spirit. Sisters that were the angels in human guises and were now dead. Fury now entered my bloodstream, it coursed through my veins and into my heart. I wanted to kill the savages who did this to them, to me. _

"_Who did this?" I yelled at Angela, frightening her in the process. "Who did this?"_

"_The Town, Mistress, the Town!" she cried "They found out about the Cullens and knew about their relationship with you. Master and Mistress Riordan tried their best to get them away, to get them to listen and understand but they just were flung to the side and the townsfolk ran up the stairs with the fire. They blocked the doors, and then and then…" Angela erupted into tears and I held in her arms, just like Esme did not long ago to me. "We tried out best to unlock the door, me and Ben, but they were just too stuck! Yours was the only one we could remove. We tried to not to make any noise, just let them sleep and let smoke get them before the fire. We thought it was kindest thing to do in the circumstances." She looked down like she had disappointed me but she didn't, she at least gave my sisters a peaceful death by smoke than a painful one by fire. I gave her a hug._

"_Thank-you my dear Angela, at least they didn't die in pain. Here give this to my sister" and I thrusted my silver brush into Angela's shaky hands "give it to her and say I am sorry and that I hope one day she understands why I did it, why I loved Jasper enough to not care about what he was but who he was inside. Tell her that I will love her forever, okay?" I looked at her and she nodded clutching my brush to her chest. I kissed her on the cheek and went through the back door of the kitchens._

_I was meeted with the sound of angry voices. I looked up and I saw the monstrous flames raise to the heavens like hell was raging a war on Heavens. I was still in the sheer size of the flames, of my sisters burning in those flames. I quickly said my prayers and I quietly made it to the woods. But not quietly enough as I heard the Newton boy shout "there's one alive! A monster- lover is still alive!" I turned around and saw the whole town behind me. I saw faces that a few days ago smiled at me, laughed at my jokes and talked to me in a friendly manner. Now those faces were scrunched up, angry was in their eyes, pitchforks in their hands and evil across their faces. I needed Jasper; I needed him to protect me. If I ran fast enough through the woods, I could get to him and then he would protect me. I heard a "Run Alice Run!" from a frightened Mrs Riordan and I ran. The townsfolk were quickly behind and I heard them breathing behind my neck, I heard every footstep as they ran after me, I heard their chant of "Witch, Monster-Lover!" but most of all I felt their desire. Their desire of blood, they were baying for blood, my blood._

I awoke to find myself in my bed, in my house, in the 21st century. A century with no witch hunts or monster hunts. I felt relived. I noticed Jasper's arms around me and his topaz eyes staring at me.

"Never do that again" he said in a hushed whisper "We are never going back again, I felt your emotions Alice and they were horrible, you will never feel like that again!" His arms were pulling me closer to him, protecting me from all the horrors of the world and I let him. After that vision where I was completely my past self, I needed it. But I had to go back; the gifts were still there, the keys for Bella, Rose and Esme for their memories. We needed to go back and find them.

"We need to go back Jasper, we have to! I know you don't like it and I don't like it either but we need to. I know where the items for unlocking everyone else's memories are. I think if we get at least my sister's to touch the items then they and their other half will know their past lives, is that what happened to you?" he nodded.

"It was like only for a second but it felt like all of eternity. I saw you dying in my arms, I saw you and me laughing, I saw everything and I knew that you knew too and that's why I came to your house after your text. I had to be sure. And when I saw you faint when you touched the door, I freaked out. I couldn't go to Carlisle or to Emmett and Edward, they wouldn't believe me! So I took you home, listening to you screaming and crying and feeling your emotions was like the change but a thousand times worse, hell had nothing on what you made me feel"

I felt guilty as I forced Jasper to go to the Riordan Mansion, I made him feel like shit but we had to know and we have to get memories. I had that awful feeling again from my vision.

"Jasper" I whispered, trying to hold back my tears "Jasper, we need to go back. Or something bad is going to happen, Jasper, I think history will repeat itself if we don't and, and," I started to stutter and Jasper wiping my tears away from my face while holding me close, I looked into his topaz eyes as he looked into my blue ones "and someone will die Jasper, someone will die".

**XXXX**

**Well that was the longest chapter I had ever wrote! I hoped you enjoyed it as it took a lot of hard work and I fear my back will never be straight again! Lol just kidding!**

**A shoutout to puppylove98162 who was the winner of the previous lyric competition in Jasper's love letter and she wanted a bad vision with action and I hope I gave it to her! **

**Here are the answers –**

**So let me lift high above, everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours – "Let me be your wings" from Thumbelina.**

**I can show you the world – "A Whole new world" from Aladdin.**

**That the dearest love in all the world – "The Sweetest Sounds" from Cinderella with Brandy.**

**Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond – "Far longer than Forever" from the Swan Princess **

**I have found her, she's an angel – "Ten minutes ago" from Cinderella with Brandy.**

**There is no lyrics in here that I know of but I will still listen to suggestions and answer any questions you have. So please review it makes me write quicker! No flames though, if you don't like it then don't read it!**

**Bye**

**Lauren**


	11. Here I Come

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything that is legal someone else's like Twilight which is Mrs Meyer's. Apology is at the bottom. So enjoy! **

**Alice's POV**

I woke up with Jasper's arms still around me. After my revelation Jasper managed to calm me down long enough for me to go back to sleep.

"What's the time" I muttered, still feeling the effects of being recently woken up.

"Half seven, Esme came to see how you were at six and I managed to hide in your closet, which I have to say could hide an entire elephant!" Jasper said, chuckling at his little joke with a grin as a bonus. Seeing him grinning after the day we had, made me smile. I felt guilt on what I had made him feel and what I was about to ask of him again. Who knows what will happen the next time we go to the house, I mean actually enter into it. Would I faint? Would I get another intense vision? If so would it be good or bad?

"Why are you feeling so guilty?" Jasper asked reacting to my feelings "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about yourself, honestly I didn't mean to" His arms tightened around me emphasising his point.

"It's not that Jasper" I sighed looking into my hands, trying to prepare myself for the pain I would get for asking this. "We need to go get the gifts, the feeling is still there and I can't live with myself knowing if something bad happened and I could of stopped it" I buried my head into the crook of Jasper's neck, closing my eyes and smelling the smell that was Jasper's. I prepared myself to be shouted at like my ex would have done, I prepared myself to feel wrong and stupid but nothing came. This silence that Jasper was going me was much worse. A silence I realised that only lasted a second.

"I was afraid you would say that" he sighed, looking forwards at all times. "I know we must Alice but I can't say I want to. I lost you once; I'm not prepared to lose you twice." Now he looked at me, his topaz eyes using their full force, my heart was struggling to continue beating, missing a few beats at a time, I was trying desperately to remember that breathing was good and trying to catch all my previous thoughts before he looked at me.

"And neither am I prepared to lose you too, but we all have different memories and with your guys added bonus of being kinda immortal then we have the advantage to find who or what caused the chain of events in the past." I said keeping eye contact with Jasper at all times. With added determined I continued "something happened in the past, cause I remember Jasper, I remember how sudden the events where. How things changed in a couple of days, the people changed Jasper, I remember talking to them and its like overnight something changed, we need to find out what it was" Jasper nodded.

"But not tonight, just wait till next week. Can we at lest pretend to be a normal couple, can you lest give me that" he said with the saddest look in eyes, his voice was hoarse. This guy could beat Leonardo DiCaprio in the most cry worthy award. Anything in me that would protest to this, was quickly evaporated. I nodded and made my way to my wardrobe to change into my pj's. When I came back, I noticed that Jasper had also changed his clothes and wore grey sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. He smiled as I walked back to my bed. I noticed the time on my alarm which was half one, I shuddered lightly thinking about my vision but I quickly recovered myself just in time so that Jasper wouldn't notice. I crept into bed and Jasper's arms and fell asleep but not before the evil foreboding, feeling quickly appeared and disappeared again.

**Unknown Pov**

The light breeze gently cooled me down on this unusual hot day in Forks. My spirit form was moving forward pretending to the late night fog. I had been enjoying the peaceful days over the last two centuries without those stinking lovers about my beloved town. Now I was restless, as I knew that two of them were back together. You think from getting them all killed that they would get the point! I was fine with half of them coming back; I knew they were not dangerous until they got their other halves. I will not let that damm prophecy come true! I will not let the unions happen! I have been around to long for that to happen and now I had to return to human form. I detested this, the human body could only so far but my immortal body was not yet ready for me to enter it. I heard laughter and I recognized my mortal form instantly. I saw a teenage asian boy put his arms around my host and kissed me. I was disgusted, so this is what happens when I leave my human form for too long. I shuddered. Urgh I felt my body's enjoyment of this action. I made my human personality shy for a reason! I saw my opportunity to get my body back and I moved my body quickly and without any fuss. My long brown hair gently moved in the breeze as I waved back to the boy, keeping up pretences.

"Goodnight" and the boy I knew was Ben was out of my site.

"Angela, are you coming in or not?" my human mother asked.

"Coming" I replied.

Yes. Ready or not, here I come, I thought as I entered the house.

**XXXX**

**Sorry for the wait but I had very important exams to revise and do and that sorta took up lots of my time. Also I was kinda afraid since loads of people liked my previous chapter that this chapter would be like a downer but I hoped it satisfied you and would very happy to hear what you have to say about it. I can't wait to read them! I thought I'll give Alice and Jasper a break from being Sherlock and Watson and be a couple, well at least in their universe till next week, after all how can I do that to Jasper now?**

**Here is another story i wrote. it's a one shot and based on an idea i got for my english prelim. i hope you read it! It's called "the River Ghost" and this is the summary.**

**"I couldn't see her. I could see trees, rocks and water. Lots and lots of water but not her. Not the White Lady of Forks, not the ghost of the river, not my mother."**

**Bye**

**Lauren xxx**

**P.s any names for the evil person? I'm zapped outta ideas!**


End file.
